Final Fantasy IX: New Beginnings
by Spade2
Summary: A cool fan fic featuring a lot of characters from the final fantasy universe and also a few new ones. Please READ AND REVIEW.


Note: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. However the made up characters may have some likeness to others, but are completely made up. In addition to this the story line of this Fan Fiction is completely made up with no exceptions.  
  
_ _ _ - - - = = = Fan Fiction = = = - - - _ _ _  
  
[pic]  
  
Chapter One  
  
Things seemed normal one mourning, but I knew I couldn't be any more wrong. I woke up with a moogle clawing at my leg. It was a normal occurrence because this was my wake up call. I sprang to my feet. Today was a big day and I had no time to waste. Finally, I had become a member of Tauntalus. Yeah me of all people, Andros Stoneport.  
  
"Good mourning John," I said to the inn keeper as I sprinted through the door to the air station right across the street. I was probably running too fast for him to even know who I was because he didn't even have the chance to get a word out of his mouth!  
  
For some odd reason there wasn't a crowd so I had no problem getting to the Theatre District. It was a quick three minute ride, but I got to see the true bustling beauty if Lindblum. I got off the air car and headed towards the hide-out. Then from outta no where a giant moogle came running directly at me!!! More than likely it was Cinna or Marcus, but I could careless as I ran down the stairs and around the corner. Zidane and Zenero were waiting there for me.  
  
Zidane motioned for me to hurry up and said, "Are you crazy, what took you so long? Baku… er I mean the Boss is becoming aggravated! You better go get changed, your new uniform is in the changing room."  
  
"Thanks bro… Tell Baku that I'll be there in five minutes." I ran up the stairs while Zenero yelled something to me.  
  
"Don't forget to grab your weapon. You may need it cuz you'll never know what will happen when flying over Evil Forest." Zenero said while flailing his arms. He was referring to what happened to the guys two years ago when we almost lost Blank.  
  
I darted into the changing room which was nothing more than a locker room with rusty old lockers. Although it was still nice to have your name on something. There it was, my own uniform. It was essentially the same design as Zidane, but with a few alterations. Gold pants, with a black vest and gold cut-off T-shirt underneath. Baku even made sure to customize a holster for my broadsword.  
  
When I was nearly done dressing I heard someone walking down the stairs. It was my sister Ruby, "Hey kid hurry up. Baku is only giving you two more minutes to get up there." That was just like my sister, always worrying about her little brother. After she left I holstered my broadsword and looked down at the last piece of my uniform. It was a frilly-lookin' tie just like the one Zidane wore. I laughed because I would never be caught dead or alive in something that ugly and funny looking.  
  
Before I entered the room I heard Baku talking. "Where is that little brat. Today is his inauguration into Tauntalus and he isn't even on time." After he said that I figured it was time to make my entrance before he really snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. Everyone chill out, I'm finally here. So lets get this thing started." Baku stared at me the same way he did Zidane when he told him that he was quitting Tauntalus and going to look for Garnet.  
  
"Sit down punk. I need to have a word with you!" Baku took off his glasses which is something that Baku just doesn't do. "Kid, your like a sun to me, but today you become a member of Tantalus. Today you become a man. Andros you are no longer a bandit, you are an elite member of Lindtalus. You and Zidane are the first members of this newly formed group. You are to follow any orders that the Regent Cid gives you and especially any orders I give you." I was completely blown away. I never thought that I would be part of the alliance formed between Tantalus and Lindblum. "Zidane present your brother with his official Tauntalus ring and Lindblum pendant."  
  
Man oh man. This couldn't get any better. My bro walked up and placed the Lindblum pendant around my neck. It was the Falcon's claw, but it was gold with red jewels in the center. "Than k you." The Zidane gave me the ring. It was a treasure chest in the center with wings around it. Almost like the wings of Alexandria! "I couldn't be any more grateful. My only question is when is my first mission.  
  
"Hah, hahaha. Your very eager, but right now I have a simple job for you." Nothing is ever simple with Baku. "I want you to go to Alexandria!!!" Everyone gasped. No one from Tauntalus had been in Alexandria since the incident two years ago. My sis and I even left right after Kuja's defeat and Zidane's return.  
  
"Boss, what business do we have in Alexandria?" Ruby asked Baku.  
  
"I've decided to send you guys on vacation. Cid has even offered us and airship because we can't use the Gargants any more." Baku explained.  
  
"Nice, maybe I could go check in on Garnet!" Zidane yells, although he and everyone else knew that his relationship with Garnet was over. I mean it was different when she was the princess if Alexandria but now she is the queen!  
  
Then I looked towards Baku who had a twisted grin on his face, "Hey you punk, don't go startin' any trouble over there. We are under strict orders not to get involved in any of Alexandria's affairs."  
  
Yea, I'm pretty sure Zidane was gonna listen to that. I guess I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him. 


End file.
